


Hush for the Walk of Knives

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alphonse is not having a good return to having a human body in this, M/M, Mentions of previous Beastiality, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy saw no reason to pass up an opportunity to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush for the Walk of Knives

**Author's Note:**

> This was written July of 2006.

Scrubbing at his skin didn't make him feel any better. Even after his skin was raw and red, his taste buds dulled from too much toothpaste, it still wasn't enough.

Now, leaning his hands against the shower wall as almost too hot water beat his shoulders, he could still feel them. The touches and phantom sensations that had been plaguing his nightmares for weeks, worked their way over his skin, smooth and cool, manned by intelligence that was human though little else about the feeling was. He quickly turned off the tap when nausea wasn't his only response. He refused to consider that warmth as anything positive, anything good or pleasurable. He wasn't that twisted. It was just the heat of the water.

There was little time wasted on drying off, the teen's eyes avoiding the mirror as he hurried past into his bedroom. The marks had healed, but if he looked in the mirror, they would still be there, still mark him with their presence. Just like the taste and...

He cut himself off from thinking anything further along those lines with a shudder, shaking his head sharply. The action made his long hair flick, smacking against his upper back in a cold, wet wave. He didn't notice. Bathing was a mixed blessing that he indulged in too often for that sensation to stand out from any others.

So busy was he with trying to blank his mind, he didn't hear the near silent slide of the window. The light steps that followed were absorbed into the thin carpet, barely a whisper to his ears. The sounds should have garnered notice, put him on guard... but he was too distracted to notice them.

Alphonse didn't share his room, and he hadn't since his brother had disappeared. Now that he alone was in the military though... the idea of having a roommate that was some stranger unnerved him terribly. There was a time when it hadn't, but that had passed with the nights of sleeping soundly.

The first indicator to make him realize he wasn't alone was chilled fingertips against his damp back.

Startling horribly, the blond twisted around, only to see that there appeared to be nothing behind him. That didn't stop the shudder that ran down his spine, and it certainly didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

It was almost too easy to sneak up on the brat. A little touch and the boy was already a mess. Sure, he understood _why_ that would be the case, but still, he couldn't remember the boy being so jumpy when he'd been a tin man.

Moving out of the shadows he'd ducked into when the blond had turned, he was rewarded by a startled yelp. One quick look into his eyes and it was obvious that the boy really didn't remember him. After all, it would be just horrible if the little bastard had only forgotten him. It hadn't been long enough for something like that to happen, if it even could.

"You're looking a little twitchy there. Should I have waited until you were dressed?" The amused smirk on his face only grew wider when the grey-eyed teen backed swiftly into his closet, clearly trying to collect himself.

If the tremor in his voice was any indication, it wasn't working. "Who are you?"

"You mean you don't remember? I'm hurt! How could you forget the person who killed your brother?" The playful tone got the anger he was after, and the words got the desired shock, perfect. "What, didn't anyone tell you that your brother was dead Alphonse? I suppose that makes sense, since the military just wanted to use you, not help you when you needed it. Just like with that chimera, right? The one that... you got so close to?"

It was just too perfect the way that the boy nearly collapsed in on himself, shaking his head in a futile denial over his brother even as he paled over the fact that, oh my, someone knew. "Liar! My brother is not dead! I know he's not dead!" Then the boy lunged, and he found himself with a lapful of crying, violent Elric as he got to look at the room from a new angle.

"Maybe, maybe not, I was there. But then, so were you. As to the other... you're not denying that I see." Pale hands moved, grabbing the alchemist's wrists, stopping him from leaving any more bruises on quick healing skin. "Not denying that they didn't help you, that they left you to the touch of a demented chimera for your first time."

The way the brat froze let him know he'd been heard, grey eyes fixed on him in horrified silence. It wouldn't be long before he realized that he couldn't get his hands away, Envy could tell. He just needed to get a little momentum going.

"That thing must have done a number on you, fucking you from all angles, making it hard for you to breathe? You must still think about those slimy bits that it touched you with. I think, since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you something a little different to think about." He tightened his hands, outraged shock streaking across that pretty face as the blond forgot, for the moment, what he'd told him just a few moments before.

"You aren't going to do anything! I don't even know who you are, so let go of me!" A forceful jerk brought Envy to a sitting position, and he felt his eyebrow raise, but the alchemist didn't get his wrists free of the grip.

"I think you misunderstand me." The distinctive crackle of alchemy filled the air before he moved his new appendages to slide around the teen's legs from knee to ankle in a slick coil. "I'm going give you something else to think about, and I don't take kindly to people rejecting my generosity."

"What are you-" He cut himself off from the indignant words with a little shriek as the scales of the coils moved along his skin in a motion that likely felt horribly familiar. "No! What are you doing? How can you- It's not possible! What _are_ you?" The words were panicked, spoken too quickly as the teen started to thrash.

Pleased over the reaction, Envy decided to toy with him instead of using his full strength. More of the slender, black and skin colored coils were brought from inside his body, the scaled limbs replacing his hands on already reddened wrists as another slid up the teen's back. One hand, now free of how he'd been holding onto the alchemist, slid up to curl around Alphonse's neck as a harsh, evil little smile crossed his face. "You already know the answer to that. You shouldn't need to ask me."

Leaning up so that violet was even with grey, the sin nipped at the blond's lower lip. The action caused another bout of thrashing, which a quick yank of the agile appendages quickly stilled, and Envy tightened his grip enough that the little protesting words that the alchemist had been trying to form were abruptly cut off.

"You should really stop making this so hard on yourself. I'm not like that beast that had its fun with you. I can plan my every move so well that you won't get a chance to get away, and you can't just make me die when it's done." The slide of tentacles around the teen tightened, and another coiled around his torso, flicking up along Alphonse's bare crotch. He was a bit amused that despite the protests, the boy was already starting to react to him, to be aroused by this treatment. "What's this now? Maybe that chimera did more than I thought to that head of yours."

Deciding he didn't want to deal with a bout of renewed protesting that would go with the thrashing that had started back up, Envy ducked in to kiss the boy roughly, the action more teeth than tongue, making the blond's lips bleed under the force of the assault. He almost laughed when it drew a whimpering moan from the alchemist, and he just pressed into it, lapping at the blood in an intentionally obscene manner. The other hand, the one still free of use, slid down along Alphonse's back, avoiding his own appendages with a staggered scratch that he kept in tandem to the scales of the agile limb moving across the younger male's nipple. He was determined to bring him to full arousal.

It was amusing how little time it took to reach that particular goal. Amusing enough even that he decided to take the game further, from taunting to pushing at a place that was no longer as private to the teen as it once had been, wanting to feel what it was that the chimera had indulged in. His appendages weren't slick but he slid a scaled limb into the unprepared entrance anyway. The scream under his lips tasted beautiful.

* * *

Oddly, taking the teen in that most inhuman fashion made the sin feel more human than he had for a very long time. Unfortunately for Alphonse, this was a bad thing. The sin didn't leave for hours, never coming, just making the young alchemist come again, and again, until he just couldn't move anymore. Not dead, not at all, but the boy wasn't going to be getting out of bed for a rather long while.

It did get the desired effect in the end though. Alphonse stopped thinking about the chimera.


End file.
